


Can't Wait

by nochick_fics



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Sanzo can't wait any longer.





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

Hakkai did not flinch as Sanzo slammed him roughly against the wall. Whereas others might have chosen that precise moment to soil themselves and/or beg for their lives, Hakkai remained calm, his lips curved in a suspiciously serene smile and his good eye radiating one stark and simple truth: the priest was only able to manhandle him because he was being _allowed_ to do so. 

Sanzo seemed to know this as well, but at that particular point in time, he did not care, not when he was about to go out of his mind with need. “Damn it, Hakkai,” he growled, hands fumbling desperately under Hakkai’s tunic to get at his pants.  

“Correct me if I'm mistaken, Sanzo, but weren't you the one who said that you would wait until tonight?” Hakkai asked in that maddeningly polite way of his.

“Fuck that.”

“Very well. And shall I ask Gojyo to join us?”

Murder blazed in violet eyes. “Go right ahead… if you’re looking to see him get shot repeatedly.”

Grinning, Hakkai relented. “Well, I suppose we can’t have that,” he said.  “Although I do feel a little bad about doing this behind his back.”

Sanzo snorted.  “I don’t.”

He curled his fingers into Hakkai’s pockets and yanked him close.  When he found what he was looking for, he wasted no time taking it out and shoving it between his lips.  Sanzo then lit the cigarette and dragged on it deeply.  It was the last one in the group’s possession until they reached the next town on their quest, and he had absolutely no intention of sharing it with anyone. 

“You crushed it,” he complained between puffs, glaring at the cigarette’s misshapen form as if it had somehow offended him.

“Oh, just keep sucking on it and it’ll be fine,” Hakkai reassured him. “That always does the trick for  _everything else_  you pull out of my pants.”


End file.
